New technology development makes life easier and busier at the same time. Now, we accomplish more in one day than what we used to accomplish in one week years ago. As we increase our productivity, we are able to handle more tasks from more sources. A salesperson can handle more customers with orders, a lawyer can have more clients with cases, and an engineer can handle more supervisors with requests. This increase of tasks brings also more human interactions. More meetings are setup in work environments, and more teleconferences are set between geographically distant parties. The need for these meetings and teleconferences often arises during a conversation with another party or when an issue comes to mind while we are engaged in other activities. It is not always possible for us to record a reminder to ourselves to make a call to a particular party at later time, and as a consequence, we often forget to make the call to the other party.
When we are able to leave a note to remind ourselves to make a call at a particular time to a third party, we do not always remember to make such a call at that particular time. We may be engaged in other activity and totally forget to make the call, or we may be available to make the call, but we do not have the other party's telephone number close at hand.
The inability to make a timely call may cause a business to lose potentially lucrative opportunities, or create other detrimental implications for one's business. Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods to allow people to setup future conference calls and to be reminded about the calls in the future.